


You're Going To Be Okay

by perpetualAlvadrotnin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, M/M, kind of panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:35:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perpetualAlvadrotnin/pseuds/perpetualAlvadrotnin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John has a panic attack and Daves makes everything better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Going To Be Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I've been stressed and I thought maybe I'd write the stress away with my favorite people so yeah. I guess this is more of reminder to myself and just yeah. I should be studying.  
> I'd also like to say that I don't have panic attacks, and I've never dealt with anyone who had them before, but I did look up some stuff. Regardless, if I got any information wrong feel free to let me know. I wasn't specifically going for a full on panic attack, but it was kind of? Like a mild panic attack?   
> But yeah hope y'all like it.

You come home to a dark apartment and silence. You feel your face contort in confusion. You thought maybe John would be home by now. You throw your keys and backpack on the kitchen counter and turn on the lights in the kitchen and living room.

"John?" You call out to the dark hall. No answer. You glance at the the clock in the kitchen and find that, yeah, he should definitely be home by now. You kick off your shoes and pad to John's room. 

"John? You home? You wouldn't believe what a hell of day I had today, jesus." You trail off when you find he's not in there and turn and head back through the hall, continuing your story. "Remember that crazy teacher I have for History? Mrs. Connor? Yeah, well she went totally batshit on me today, it was weird as fuc-"

You abruptly stop when you hear crying and labored breathing outside your bedroom door. Oh no. You gently knock on the door. "...John? You okay?" 

You wait a few moments, and when he doesn't answer, you crack the door open a smidge. "Can I come in?" You ask, even if it was your room. He merely sobs in reply. You open the door and quietly close it behind you. You look around to find John coiled in your unmade bedsheets, and he looks like a wreck. 

This isn't the first time it's happened. The first time it happened you had absolutely no idea what was going on, and you were so scared for him. Now you're more confident in what you have to do. You walk over to him and tenderly sit on your mattress, slowly moving toward him. His blood-shot eyes shoot wide open and he quickly starts to back away from you. As you watch him, holding your hands in front of you in a manner that says 'I'm not gonna hurt you', you notice he's soaked in sweat and tears, and that he's uncontrollably shaking. 

You reach out to him and take his arms which are tightly secured around his torso. He clenches his eyes shut and tears continue to streak down his face. "John." You say calmly. "John, look at me." 

He continues to sob for a few moments before slowly prying his eyes open and turning those bright sapphires of eyes to you. You take off your shades and your face visibly softens. "John." You say once more, knowing the sound of your voice soothes him. He seems to be trying to get his breathing under control, somewhat hyperventilating. You slowly pull him to you. Once his head is against your chest, you wrap your arms him. He's still shaking like a leaf and now you can feel his pulse beating as if his heart is going to burst out of his chest. 

You breathe him in and sigh. "You're going to be okay, John. Breathe," You murmur into his ear. "It's ok. I'm here to help." He takes in shaky breaths and mumbles something, causing more tears to fall from his eyes. "What was that?" You whisper.

"I-I'm gonna die, D-Dave." You stroke his hair and close your eyes.

"It's going to be ok, John. Just focus on breathing." John continues to rapidly breathe in and out, still mumbling things, and you attempt to calm him down with quiet 'shhs' and words of encouragement. John clings to you tightly, as if he let go he'd lose you forever. 

You continue to hold him and you start to quietly sing to him. John always loved to hear you sing. 

You two stay like that a long time, and after a while John manages to calm down considerably. He was no longer crying or having trouble breathing, but he was still shaking. You finish singing your song, and after you do John whispers a barely audible "I love you".

You motion for him to move off you, and when he does you place kisses all over his face, from his forehead to his eyelids to his temples to his ears, his nose, his cheeks and finally a feather light peck to his lips. 

His lips twitch and he tentatively smiles a bit, a light pink spreading across his features when you pull away. You smile warmly at him. "You did good." 

You pull him back into your chest and give him a tight hug, which he returns.

You continue, "I love you, too."


End file.
